En el filo del abismo
by Katie-mee
Summary: El tiempo de tontas sonrisas en casa ya había terminado para él, pero no era como si la muerte de su inocencia supusiera también el fin de sus días. One shot cortito.


**NA: hace siglos que no escribo nada de One Piece, y es uno de mis fandoms favoritos más abandonado de todos... en realidad había querido hacer una historia larga de como Kid y Killer se conocen y mi massacre soldier se hace su segundo de abordo, pero no me veía capaz de hacerlo... así que lo dejé todo en lo que sería un punto intermedio que es lo que quería escribir desde el principio. **

En aquel suelo helado cubierto por la nieve no podía notar nada más que el frío quemando cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. En las manos el hielo empezaba a congelarle la punta de los dedos y el chico sabía que si se quedaba allí tirado moriría pronto. La respuesta a si quería morir o no se mostraba algo ambigua, desdibujada. El chico que había sido desde el día que nació había muerto ya, no quedaba una pizca de inocencia en él, y aún podía percibir recuerdos sencillos en los que se emocionaba por que su madre había decidido preparar espagueti para comer.

— ¡Levanta!— exclamó la voz de Kid, Eustass Kid. El pelirrojo asesino que ya tenía una recompensa antes de haberse hecho a la mar. Tal vez el chico esperaba una patada por parte de él, tal vez no lo hacía. Aquel tipo era amigable y sabía lo que le convenía y tocarle un pelo al chico que había matado a todo su pueblo por el mero placer de ver como todo ardía no era muy inteligente—. ¿Es que acaso vas a dejarte morir?

El rubio movió la cabeza y miró al tipo, ¿eran amigos? ¿podía considerar aquello como un intento de salvarle la vida?

Eustass Kid retiró su mirada de aquella cara llena de cicatrices, no era un bonito espectáculo.

— ¿Qué más te da a ti? — dijo finalmente el rubio.

— Mira, yo necesito un segundo de abordo y tu necesitas una nueva vida, creo que el camino que te ofrezco es mucho mejor que entregarte a la justicia.

— Yo no los maté — no tenía por qué decirlo, no tenía por qué explicarle que en realidad era inocente, aun que sí fuera aquel chico de cabellos rubios que aparecía en todos los diarios en las últimas semanas. — No puedo decir los mismo de la mayoría de gente que se ha cruzado conmigo desde que me marché de casa, pero yo no hubiera matado a los míos.

El otro sonrió sardónicamente, como si aquello le importase lo más mínimo.

— ¿Cambia algo que lo hicieras o no? — su sonrisa pasó a ser una carcajada cínica.

El rubio devolvió su mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, tal vez minutos. Esperaba que al volver a abrirlos Kid se hubiera marchado y no tuviera que volver a cuestionarse sobre si debía dejar que su cuerpo muriera en el hielo o tratar de construir una vida distinta. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Eustass Kid seguía allí parado, a sus pies. Con aquella bolsa de piel colgada del cuello y con aquel hortera abrigo de pelo que por lo menos le sería útil sobre su torso desnudo.

— Aquí tienes tu nueva cara— dijo, sacó un casco de rayas blancas y azules de la bolsa y lo lanzó sobre la nieve de forma descuidada —. Killer, se mi segundo de abordo y olvídate de ese chiquillo de pueblo que solías ser.

El rubio se incorporó muy lentamente, pues el frío entumecía cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo y no tenía mucha amplitud de movimiento. Gran parte de su melena rubia y desordenada cubrió su rostro al hacerlo. Tomó aquel casco en sus manos y lo observó con detalle, cada pequeño agujero y cada ranura entre las capas que formaban aquella máscara. Killer, aquella palabra no era solo un nombre, era una identidad. Aquel casco no cubría sus cicatrices, le daba una nueva fisonomía, un nuevo yo completamente distinto a lo que había sido hasta el día del incendio.

—También he hecho esto, si te interesa — añadió el pelirrojo sacando de la bolsa dos brazaletes metálicos con cuchillas redondeadas como segaderas—. Esperaré solo durante el tiempo que esa idiota que prepara mi barco haya terminado, no tengo tanto tiempo para convertirme en el rey de los piratas.

El pelirrojo se marchó por donde había venido, dejando al rubio frente aquel casco de rayas y dudando sobre lo que debía hacer. Dejó el casco sobre la nieve y examinó aquellas extrañas armas que Kid debía haber creado especialmente para él.

Hasta aquel momento estaba casi seguro que podía morir en el hielo o ser apresado por una justicia tan ciega como corrupta. Tenía la opción de ser importante para otro. Se colocó aquellos brazaletes metálicos y miró sus propios brazos, tal vez no estaba tan acabado como creía.

Se colocó el casco sobre la frente y lo encajó en su cabeza, no creía necesitar recordar su antiguo nombre nunca más. Su nombre era Killer, como Kid le había llamado desde que le había visto.


End file.
